


Someone I can rely on.

by Penfold_Shush



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penfold_Shush/pseuds/Penfold_Shush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's parents have just split up and he's moving to Ohio, with his mother. It's always hard to be the new kid, especially when you feel abandoned by a father who'd rather follow his own ambitions. But maybe someone else can make him feel wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone I can rely on.

Jude had never even been to Ohio, so he wasn't exactly thrilled when he realised he had to move there thousands of miles away from all that he knew, all his friends, even his father. He didn't know what to do with himself really. Unfortunately having arrived in time for a new school year his mother had enrolled him in the local high school for his last two years. Obviously she thought this was going to be a pretty permanent thing.

Having arrived a day before the first day of school, Jude had taken the opportunity to wallow in self-pity under the covers of his new, unfamiliar bed. But his mum, luckily, didn't hold it against him as they had both worked all day moving their belongings and useless junk into the house. It had been a rather tiring day, so she hadn't really bothered him at all in the last three hours, but the silence in his room was broken by a rap on the door. His mum entered without waiting for him to actually permit her.

"You know mum, usually when you knock on a door you wait for the person to actually answer before you waltz on in. The whole point is to ask permission and give the allusion of privacy." Jude reprimands jokingly.  
"Nonsense Judy, the whole point is to announce your presence and then not allow anyone time to compose themselves before you enter. That way you get to witness all the embarrassment and flaling as people try to hide whatever they were doing," she pronounces with a grin, which swiftly turns into a pout, "but you always disappoint Judy, why are you never doing anything scandalous that I can mock you for?"  
"Firstly, don't call me Judy, we've talked about that and secondly shouldn't you be pleased you've raised such an honourable son?"  
"Of course I'm pleased, but sometimes I worry about you. You don't seem interested in anyone or anything that could be considered 'scandalous'- which lets be honest is a little strange for a guy your age."  
Jude wasn't quite sure how to respond, partly because it was awkward to chat casually about this stuff with your mother but mostly because he had been thinking the same thing for a while now.

"Earth to Jude," his mother said gently tapping him on the forehead, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking..." Jude paused again not sure if he could actually get the words out. But looking up and seeing the concern in his mother's eyes he knew she loved him enough to accept him no matter what, at least he was pretty sure anyway, "...there's a chance that I might be asexual. I'm sorry I know that sounds weird and probably isn't what you want to hear but-"  
His mother interrupted laughing at him, "Oh Jude that's no big deal, as long as you are accepting of that lifestyle yourself it doesn't bother me, if you think you can be happy without those kind of 'romantic attachments' that's great. Probably better, at least I know you won't get your heart broken," she said warmly, but there was a sadness in her eyes. She was thinking about Oscar. She shook her head to get her thoughts back on track, "Now if that's your revelation over, I'll tell you why I came up in this first place."

Jude couldn't believe that had gone so well, he had kind of assumed she would freak out about his future and maybe never having grandchildren, something she had always teased him about. It was a relief to know she was so laid back about it, another reason Jude loved his mother so much.

"Yeah mum, I think I got it all off my chest," he replied while wrapping her up in a hug, "so why did you come up?"  
"To ask what my honourable, asexual Judy wanted for dinner," she answered squeezing him back, "anything you want, my treat for you being such a good son. You're my rock, y'know?"  
"Thanks mum," Jude mumbled, blushing at the praise and the kiss she had pressed to the top of his head, "how about an Indian takeaway, I'd love a Biryani right about now."  
"Wonderful idea darling, I'll get right on that," she said as she sprung to her feet, "I expect it'll take about another twenty minutes to get here, so be ready to come downstairs."  
"Wait you already ordered? How'd you know?"  
"Oh Judy I know you better than you know yourself, which is why I suspect you may be wrong about the asexual thing, but I guess we'll just have to see. Rember twenty minutes darling," she called as she exited.

Jude let himself flop back on his bed with a sigh, yes he loved his mother but sometimes their talks could leave him feeling drained with his head spinning. At least he had his takeaway to look forward to.

*****

As per usual his mother was right, it had been twenty minutes when their new doorbell sounded throughout their brand new house, announcing the arrival of some much anticipated takeaway. Jude was up and practically skipping downstairs within seconds.

His mum was just closing the front door as he reached the last step. So they headed through to the kitchen/dining room together. Jude grabbed the freshly unpacked plates and cutlery whilst his mum freed the delicious food from it's wrappings. Their interaction was silent, but easy and swift, practiced in a way. They moved effortlessly around each other to get the table set and dinner out, so they were eating within minutes. 

"This is delicious," Jude spoke around a mouthful of food, "I may have just found my new favourite restaurant."  
"You know sweety you don't have to act like you're in love with the place right away. I know this must be hard for you, I've uprooted you're life completely. You don't have to act so enthusiastic just do my benefit though I appreciate the thought and the effort." She said pushing her food around the plate.  
"Mum, look I'm not trying to act here, I really don't mind THAT much. I know you did it for us, for me mostly. Don't think you uprooted me that sounds so negative. You gave us both a fresh start, when is that not a good thing?" Jude smiled reassuringly across the table, he honestly believed he could deal with this. Sure he would miss a lot about his old life but it was obvious his mother had needed distance, he could never begrudge her something that would help her move on and be happier. 

His mum still seemed a little sceptical, but she smiled anyway, "Yeah a fresh start means new adventures and experiences right?" She looked so hopeful.  
"Exactly!" Jude agreed enthusiastically. His mother leaned over the table motioning for Jude to do the same, then she gave him a peck on the cheek before returning to her seat.  
"I have no idea what I'd do without you Judy, you've always known how to make me smile." She said tenderly.  
"I could say the same about you," Jude mumbled a feeling bashful.  
"But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you take the first day off school just because you're nervous."  
"How-wait-wha?" Jude sputtered uselessly, "How'd you know my thoughts had drifted there!"  
His mum grinned evily before she answered cryptically, "I told you, I know you Jude."  
"Geez, you can be creepy." Jude thought aloud, his mother just laughed in response.


End file.
